All There Is To It
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: Missing Scene from "Date With Destiny" where Robin asks Starfire to dance. This is what I think would happen. RobinStar


Hello, this is my post Valentine's Day fic and my first one at that. As always, with all fandoms I enter I must enter in with fluff *dodges rotten fruits and vegetables* It's not bad I promise! ^^ Read and Review please?

Oh yeah, some notes first:

Takes place during "Date With Destiny" which is where I got the inspiration ^^ It's after that announcer dude announces that Robin and Starfire are the king and queen of the prom and of course its traditional for the king and queen to have the first dance but the animators were so evil as to not show them dancing _ Ah well, they weren't in proper attire anyway ^^ The good thing is that I'll be able to write about what happens so this is obviously RobinStar sorry to anyone who's looking for a slash fic ^^;

Alrite, that said and done, on with the fic!

* * *

"Well, I guess one more dance wouldn't hurt," Robin said. He took Starfire's hand and led the smiling girl across the dance floor. It wasn't at all awkward for Robin like it had been when he and Kitten had danced. Starfire was much easier to maneuver and she wasn't all over him like the blonde girl had been. Starfire was just, Starfire. It just felt right to him.

"Robin, what did that voice mean when he said we were the King and Queen? Does that mean we are to be wed?" Starfire asked mildly confused.

Robin laughed a little. "No, it just means that we've been chosen as the best couple here, though I don't know how they knew our names," he replied. 

"Oh," Starfire said. "Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Robin replied. 

"Does that mean that one day we will be wed?" she asked hopefully.

Robin smiled. "I don't know about that," he replied. Starfire's eyes widened and Robin noticed she was almost in tears. He took his thumb and wiped them away. "Don't cry Star," he said titling the redhead's chin up towards him. "I wouldn't have anyone else besides you, not Kitten, not Raven, not Blackfire. There's no one like you." he re-assured her. This made Starfire smile again.

"Truly?" she asked.

"Yeah," Robin replied. "Marriage is just a little overboard, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings,"

"Oh it is nothing Robin," Starfire said happily but Robin still caught a hint of disappointment in her voice. "It is just that...on Tamara, marriage is the ultimate expression of...of love."

"I see," Now Robin understood why Starfire was disappointed. "Star, on Earth, we're not allowed to get married right now by the law," he said.

"Oh," Starfire said as they continued their dance. On instinct, Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire and brought her closer to him. It was now or never. There wasn't anyone here to interrupt them; it was just him and Starfire. If he didn't' tell her now how he felt about her, Robin knew he'd never find another perfect chance like this.

"But..." he said. "On earth, we have other ways of expressing our love for someone."

"Oh?" Starfire asked. "And what would they be?"

Robin smiled and caressed Starfire's face with his hands then tilted her chin up towards him. He leaned in closer towards her face and closed his eyes. Starfire was confused at first but then recognized this action as something she had seen on TV. What was it called again? She tried to rack her brain for an answer. It came to her when she felt Robin's lips on her own. A wave of emotions suddenly rushed through her as she finally got the word she was looking for.

_This is a kiss_ she thought as she closed her eyes as well.

It was as if time had stood still between the young couple. The music was dulled to their ears and the scenery had vanished from their sight. They'd lost sight of the real world and only knew of each other. It was as if they were floating on air. And they were. Starfire's joy had overtaken her and now the couple was floating almost ten feet above the ground. But they didn't' seem to notice that either.

When the two finally broke away they were out of breath and blushing like crazy. Then Robin noticed that they were off the ground and smiled.

"We're floating," he noted and Starfire blushed.

"I am sorry, I will bring us down," she began to fly them down but Robin took her hand and stopped her.

"No," he said gently. "I like it up here."

Starfire smiled and nodded. "If that is what you wish," she said. "Then I will follow you."

So the two held on to each other watching the moon. Once more time stopped in their world because all they really needed were each other. Starfire smiled as she felt Robin's arms wrap around her. She felt protected, safe and most of all...loved. She had not felt this way in a long time and she didn't want the feeling to ever stop. The strongest feeling she had was when they kissed. So many things filled her that she didn't understand but Robin had told her she didn't need to completely understand everything, she just had to _feel _it and it'd be there.

Starfire snuggled deeper into Robin's protective arms and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Robin asked her.

"It is nothing important," Starfire replied. "It's just that I do not completely understand how I can feel so many things at once, it is something I have never felt before Robin," she said. Robin in turned smiled and kissed the redhead lightly on the forehead, which made her blush.

"There's nothing to understand about love," Robin said. "It's just...there"

"Starfire smiled. "I had a feeling you would say that," she replied. "Yet at am calmed by your answer. It is good enough for me."

"I'm glad then," Robin said as he tilted Starfire's face chin up towards him and kissed her lightly. Starfire returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around Robin's neck. Once again, they were lost in their own world and nothing around them seemed important anymore. They were happy and that's all there was to it.

* * *

Meh, I hope that wasn't as bad as I thought it was ^^ I wrote it in a weird stage/daze of mine plus I can't write people dancing its just hard XP R/R please? There's that little purple box down there that says "Submit a Review" leave one for me please? Good or bad I don't care ^^

Buh Bye~

sS

sTar SNipEr


End file.
